bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
ΩΧ
The Fortress Gun Omegachi '''is the ultimate weapon of the monkeys and is used in the fight with the true form of E.N.T.I.T.Y.. It's separated into five parts, and each part must be collected separately at different locations by different means. The Cannon The Cannon, also codenamed '''Odyssey, '''is the first part of the Omegachi. To get it, the player must: *First, get 3 Diamond Medals! *Then, hunt I.G.B.M.s down until you've got 3 Nuclear Warheads (a rare kind of Loot Item that occasionally drops when you defeat an I.G.B.M.), you'll also need to collect 250 Aurae Dusts. *Then, craft those ingredients, and a new item called Mysterious Ingredient 1 will be crafted. *Then, go to Deserted Battlefield, and buy at least 4 Master of Fires and put them near the corners. *Then activate 4 Summon Phoenixes simultaneously. The phoenixes will then try and burn up the whole track (since the track is already full of magma). In this state, all bloons that enter the track will also get burned. '''Try to keep the track burning as long as possible! You don't need to keep all 4 phoenixes all the time, but when there's no Phoenix on the screen, after 15 seconds the track will cool down. (So that's why, in fact just 4 Master of Fires is never enough! Trolled!) *When the track is burning, try to buy a Ray of Doom and put it at the center of the track. Of course you can't put it here, but it'll be enflamed and run to the nearest possible position. In this state, it'll lose 1 HP per second. Now try to constantly heal him so that he's alive for at least one minute! After that, the flame will automatically disappear, and the Ray of Doom's... uh... Ray of Doom (gun) will mysteriously turn white. *Finally, equip Mysterious Ingredient 1 to said Ray of Doom, and his gun will be fused with it to become The Cannon! Your task has been accomplished! However, after that, the Ray of Doom will flee from your army because his weapon has been lost. :P And after that, you can never craft Mysterious Ingredient 1 again. The Turret The Turret, also codenamed MEmory is the second part of the Omegachi. To get it, the player must: *First, beat Boss Rush on Monkey Lane. *Then defeat enough S.U.P.E.R.B.s and A.R.I.A.s/S.P.I.C.A.s until you get a Seraphic Essence(S.U.P.E.R.B.'s drop) and 2 Princess Essences (A.R.I.A./S.P.I.C.A.'s drop). You'll also need to collect 400 Aurae Dusts. *Now craft all those items together and you'll get Mysterious Ingredient 2. *Then, equip Mysterious Ingredient 2 to a Bloonsday Device Pro and it'll become white and get a new name: Angel's Dial. *Now make it pop 2000 bloons and a new ability will appear. If it's destroyed halfway then the Mysterious Ingredient 2 will be returned to you and you can equip it to another Bloonsday Device Pro to start over again. *Activate that ability, then a monkey seraph will appear and tell you where The Turret is. Then all of your towers will be teleported to Monkey Lane and they will continue to pop bloons there. *After a short while, the monkey seraph will return with a shovel. Now a 1 minute timer and a minigame will trigger. You have 1 minute to click on any spot on the map to call the monkey seraph to that spot and dig a hole. Digging a hole costs 5 seconds, and there's also the moving time to consider. If there's no progress after 1 minute, the minigame will abort and you must wait for the Angel's Dial to pop another 2000 bloons and start it over. *If you manage to find The Turret while digging, then it's yours! Like with The Cannon, you can only craft Mysterious Ingredient 2 once! (Spoiler: Dig right in front of the windmill!) The Hull The Hull, also codenamed GAia,'' is the third part of the Omegachi. To get it, the player must: *First, get at least 7 Diamond Medals, 1 of them must be from Thermal Zone. *Then, hunt the trio T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y. until you get 6 Harmonic Crystals (their drops). (Exploding Banana, if you don't want to give me permission on your conception, please tell me now.) You'll also need to collect 500 Aurae Dusts. *Like always, craft all of them together and you'll get Mysterious Ingredient 3. *Then, put Mysterious Ingredient 3 anywhere on the surface on the sun and aim mortars all over it. The pressure and force from the sun and the mortar shots will harden Mysterious Ingredient 3 and after 50 shots it'll become a Solar Armor. *Then, equip Solar Armor to a Master of Fire and it'll gain the ability to dive deeper into the sun. It'll then jump off the track and bring 10 Solar Dials out. These Dials are fiery orbs that will automatically spread across the track and connect with each other to form a star (like that "draw 5 lines, each line has 4 dots with just 10 dots" riddle.). After that the Master of Fire will return to you (thanks God!) *Now random explosions will start occuring everywhere on the track. Each explosion has a Bomb Tower's bomb radius and deals 10 HP damage. Each Solar Dial has 50 HP, and you can defend or heal them just like normal towers. Can you defend all of them for 1 minute and 30 seconds? *After that time period, the Solar Dials will successfully "call" The Hull and it'll float up the surface from deep inside the sun. Congratulations, your task has been completed! The Base The Base, also codenamed '''CHamber,' is the fourth part of the Omegachi. To get it, the player must: *First, complete 3 Boss Rushes on different tracks and get 12 Diamond Medals *Then, defeat T.U.R.B.O.s until you get 15 TURBO Engines. You'll also need to save up 600 Aurae Dusts. *Then, craft them together to create Mysterious Ingredient 4, like always. *Then, go to Drag Strip, and just equip Mysterious Ingredient 4 to any Monkey Tank or Dartling Gun as you like, BUT there must be 4 2/2 (or better) Engineer Monkeys in said tower's range. After that, the Engineer Monkeys will use that Ingredient to transform the tank to a racing car armed with a Dartling Gun... or just create a car for the Dartling Gun to drive. The process will take 1 minute, and during that time period the Engineer Monkeys and the transformed tower won't participate in combat. *After the process is done, a Crystallite Pixie suddenly shows up and fly out of the Drag Strip. After that the car will also chase after that Pixie and a long minigame will be triggered. *In this minigame, you'll drive the car through a 2D track just like other 2D racing games (accelerate, brake, turns, drifts,... you know,... racing games stuffs...). Too lazy to work on the actual track right now, but it'll have Drag Strip's environment (may need an update in the actual article). In the minigame, bloons and later blimps will often show up to block you, and will get gradually stronger along the way. You can press the shoot button to use your Dartling Gun to pop them, and you can collect powerups along the way to upgrade your Dartling Gun. Your objective is to chase after the Pixie and catch it before it reaches the finish. The Pixie is invulnerable, but you can use your gun to slow it down a bit, to make the chase easier. Beware though, the Pixie flies REALLY FAST! *If you manage to touch the Pixie, thus completing the minigame, it'll call The Base and it'll drive towards you. Congratulations, your task is completed! If you let the Crystallite Pixie reaches the finish, Mysterious Ingredient 4 will be given back to you and you have to start over. The Core The Core, also codenamed Infinity, and is also known as the ultimate data scanning super-machine of the monkeys, MEMOIR System EX, the central server of all the MEMOIR System consoles, is the fifth and final part of the Omegachi. To get it, the player must: *First, get all Diamond Medals and complete all Boss Rushes! *Then, hunt B.L.I.T.Z.es down until you've got 15 Solar Cores (hard task, I know.) You'll also need to save up 1000 Aurae Dusts. *Then craft all those together to get the Source Core (not "Mysterious Ingredient 5"? Okay...) *Then, go to Bloontonium Lab and put the Source Core at the center of the track. *The Source Core will then start compressing energy to perfect itself and become The Core. However, when doing so, it'll create a huge attracting force that makes Bloontonium Lab's walls collapse and debris will begin being attracted to it! The Source Core's very fragile, so if any single piece of debris hit it, it'll explode and you'll have to start over again! Thus, you'll have to destroy all the debris or even sacrifice some of your towers, using them as barriers so that The Core is safe! Each piece of debris has only 100 HP. And you'll need to protect it for... 3 minutes! *After that, The Core will be created. But... now it starts interacting with the mass amount of bloontonium inside the Lab and thus spreading nuclear radiation everywhere! This will make every tower lose 1 HP each second, and also make it impossible to contain The Core! *Thus, when things seem hopeless, suddenly the Monkey Seraph and the Crystallite Pixie from before suddenly shows up and each gives you a Nuclear Neutralizer, which can stop the radiation! Thus, now your task is to put Tesla Gunners near the two Neutralizers so they can use their Tesla rays to charge them. The more rays, the better the charge. When the two Neutralizers are being charged, a progress bar will show up and show you how much of the task has been done. After the progress bar reaches 100%, your task is truly finished and The Core is yours! Beware though, the Tesla Gunners are dying over time because of the radiation, so the task might be harder than it seems. *'BIG NOTE:' In all the tasks to get the 5 parts of the Omegachi, THE BLOONS STILL APPEAR NORMALLY! (except for the racing minigame while getting The Base.) The Final Weapon The Omegachi is a huge Fortress Gun that can shoot huge energy bullets (the energy for the bullets is provided by The Core) once per second! Each bullet can deal a whopping 1000 HP/layers, and they also have infinite penetration! And it also has a whopping 1000 HP! However, the Omegachi can only be assembled and used for the last fight with E.N.T.I.T.Y. Bummer! The Omegachi will aim at your mouse cursor, like the Dartling Gun, so YOU control the true final battle of BTD6! Backstory *After sealing E.N.T.I.T.Y., Ninja Kiwi, the ultimate God of the Blooniverse, knows that the E.N.T.I.T.Y. can be unsealed anytime soon, and Ninja Kiwi himself won't come back in a long time. Thus, he created an ultimate weapon for the monkeys to use in the final battle with the E.N.T.I.T.Y. *However, he's afraid that E.N.T.I.T.Y. may get the final weapon before the monkeys, and thus causing even more chaos then it should, so he broke the Omegachi into five parts, and hid them all across the Monkey World. This is so that only the smartest and bravest of the monkeys can get the weapon and assemble it, because he knows that E.N.T.I.T.Y. can never be as smart as the player, and it also can't get the weapon without the help of something... *After that, he secretly sent two of his angels, the Monkey Seraph and the Crystallite Pixie, to aid the monkeys in finding the parts of the Omegachi. These angels offer challenges and later helped the monkeys collect three parts of the Omegachi, The Turret, The Base and The Core, after the monkeys have passed their challenges. After sending the angels, Ninja Kiwi left the Blooniverse. *But, in fact, Ninja Kiwi created a physical avatar of himself in the Monkey World, who's known as Eldric the Omni Engineer Monkey. Eldric created the MEMOIR System consoles, which are connected to The Core and to the secret void MEMOIR, to transfer the data about the Omegachi and E.N.T.I.T.Y. to his dearest agents. Eldric was killed afterwards, but he has done enough preparations so that the monkeys can know everything about the Omegachi. And when they managed to assemble it, The Core, or MEMOIR System EX, injected a code into them so that they can go to MEMOIR safely, and thus all the preparations for the battle with E.N.T.I.T.Y. has been completed... Trivia *This is the first thing in this wiki that can be considered a "Quest", a Quest is not a Special Mission, but rather, a series of tasks that have to be accomplished in different locations in the game career. *My conceptions are closely related to my fanfic, Eternal Wars. *This is the rarest Crafted Item, aince it is effectively 5 Ultimate Items! Category:Quests Category:Mini Games Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Towers Category:Crafted Items Category:Ultimate Items Category:Conception Gallery